Smokescreen (Prime)
Smokescreen (スモークスクリーン Smokescreen) is a Autobot soldier and a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a Lotus Exige. Personality Smokescreen is a young, fun-loving, optimistic Autobot. However, initially his aspiration of becoming a great warrior often got to his head and his ego increased which annoyed most of the other Autobots especially Arcee. Though he was willing to look out for his teammates by stating "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys". He use to think about himself more than others which he received a harsh scolding from Arcee, who told him that he needed to become more of a team player, even when he was beating himself up for failing to retrieve the third Omega key. After escaping the Decepticon ship, Smokescreen appeared to have learned his lesson and appears much more selfless as he is seen as more caring and helpful to the other Autobots. When the Autobot base was destroyed, Smokescreen proved devotion and extreme loyalty to his team as he was the only one who came back to recover Optimus, who was wounded from being in the Autobot base when it was destroyed. Smokescreen took his damaged leader to a cave where Smokescreen stood and cared for Optimus. During this time Smokescreen appeared a bit more serious and didn't joke as much as he originally did. Because of his efforts to restore his leader, Optimus believed that Smokescreen should be the next Prime. Smokescreen, however, was overwhelmed as he believed that he was not ready to handle such responsibility. When Optimus 'died', the Matrix was bestowed and Smokescreen was to become the next Prime, which was something he wanted to become, but Smokescreen placed the Forge into Optimus' hand and revived him. This act changed Smokescreen a great deal as he had the choice of becoming a Prime but chose not to, which proves that he has become more selfless and mature than he ever was. In the aftermath, Smokescreen seems to have regained much of his keen spirit but when Ultra Magnus assigned him to stack Energon cubes, he felt like he was still treated like a rookie, slightly showing a desire to become the next Prime. Later, he asked Bumblebee if he ever wanted to become a Prime. After listening to Bumblebee, Smokescreen seems to have come to terms with almost becoming a Prime and has since become a more caring and responsible Autobot who looks out for all his fellow teammates. It is however possible that his initial behavior was meant to hide a fear of not being good enough to help the Autobots. Many insecure individuals boast to cover their fears. He also tends to be very hard on himself when he makes 'big' mistakes that let his teammates down. Once Smokescreen learned he had been chosen by the Matrix to be the next Prime. he seemed to want the position less and less as time went on, (not that he wanted to be a Prime in the first place). He even went so far as to attempt and push the responsibility onto Bumblebee. He is the least experienced Cybertronian member of Team Prime, and this can cause problems as he ignored protocols more than once like to save Optimus, and putting Jack in danger unintentionally. His choice of an Indy 500 race car as a vehicle mode indicates a small amount of vanity. But it is very slight. Above all, Smokescreen has proven himself to be a loyal and admirable Autobot on his team. History Backstory Back on Cybertron in the latter part of the war, Smokescreen was keen to be a soldier and underwent training with the Cybertron Elite Guard, although it was more of a boot camp at the time. To his disappointment, he ended up on security detail at the Iacon Hall of Records guarding Alpha Trion. He was also put in guard of the Iacon relics. Though he learned much, he still yearned for combat. He thought his chance had come when the Decepticons attacked Iacon directly, but instead he was immediately knocked into stasis by a Decepticon bomb. Or so he thought. Without knowing, Smokescreen was actually knocked out by Alpha Trion himself who opened him up and stored one of the Omega Key Iacon relics in his body. Somehow Smokescreen ended up on a Decepticon transport and awakened on it. Giving the guard the slip, Smokescreen stole an escape pod which took him to Earth. Upon landing, he joined members of Team Prime in fighting off some Decepticons who had converged on the pod. His wild, reckless fighting ignited the pod's spilled fuel, which sent the Deceptions packing, but did little to impress Team Prime. Though the others were suspicious, Optimus accepted him upon his recounting of tales only Alpha Trion and Optimus would have known. They took him to Outpost Omega One and the human Jack Darby gave him a tour during which he recognized some of the relics from the Hall of Records. Due to Smokescreen's inexperience, Optimus refused to let him go on a mission to recover Red Energon, and instead he and Jack went to find him a new alternate mode. When Prime's team got into trouble, Smokescreen had the idea of using the phase shifter to help and convinced Ratchet to let him try. On the battlefield, he succeeded in using it to separate Starscream from the Apex Armor, ultimately resulting a victory (more or less) for the Autobots. With that success, Optimus welcomed him to Team Prime. Bulkhead rebuffed Smokescreen's suggestion of using the Apex Armor while mending. When the Decepticons got hold of a Project Damocles satellite, Optimus led a team including Smokescreen to a military base in Colorado to protect the satellite's control codes. They ended up tangling with Decepticons, and Smokescreen was almost hit by the laser from the orbiting satellite. Smokescreen tried a solo attempt to get to Soundwave's location but was almost hit again before being called to join Bulkhead in fighting Cylas and they succeeded in driving the MECH commander off. Smokescreen told the Wrecker that he studied all of his unit's battles which gave Bulkhead more confidence in him. After Smokescreen threatened a human driver and had his picture taken, he was assigned Jack to teach him the ropes. He managed to talk Jack into pulling pranks on several humans, and when Ratchet detected an Iacon homing beacon, Smokescreen volunteered to investigate and took Jack along too. When it turned out the relic in question was the Star Saber, Smokescreen charged in and was promptly captured by the Decepticons. After the rest of the Autobots saved the day, they gave Smokescreen a stern talking to. When Optimus decoded the location of the first Omega Key, Smokescreen volunteered to go fetch it, and secretly took the phase shifter with him. After he and Arcee found the key, they were ambushed by Megatron, who struck Smokescreen with a wave of energy from the Dark Star Saber. Though the other Autobots thought Smokescreen dead, he had instead survived thanks to the phase shifter and found his way out of the ruins in time to help Optimus retrieve the Omega Key from Megatron. Ratchet later said Smokescreen could keep the phase shifter, though his joy was tempered by the loss of the Star Saber. Smokescreen remained exuberant after his victory, getting on the other Autobot's nerves, and was disappointed when he was left at base while Arcee and Bumblebee went to get the next key. He got his chance when he and Bulkhead were sent to get Key number 3, but after an encounter with Dreadwing, Smokescreen was knocked out in the process of retrieving the key. He was upset at the loss, and after Arcee lectured him, went out for a drive, unaware that both sides were about to discover that he himself was the final relic. Unfortunately the Decepticons found him first, and he was captured by Soundwave. Smokescreen awakened at the Decepticon lab table where he discovered that the final Omega Key was inside him. The Decepticons extracted the final Omega Key from him using his own Phase shifter and also used a cortical psychic patch to learn what he knew about the relics. However when Knock Out attempted to find out the Autobot base location, Smokescreen was able to regain his phase shifter from Knock Out and used it to steal the two keys the Decepticons possessed. After free-falling off the ship and saving himself with the shifter, Smokescreen bridged back to base with the two keys, but a short time later, Starscream managed to steal all three of the Autobots' keys. As the Autobots equipped themselves to go to Cybertron, Smokescreen took the spark extractor from storage. On Cybertron, he used his phase shifter to get the drop on the Decepticons and generally cause mayhem in their ranks, and dropped the extractor in their midst before phasing away. Having reclaimed the Omega Keys, the Autobots found the Omega Lock, only for the Decepticons to unveil their trump card in the form of the three kids as hostages. Regeneration Smokescreen was forced to surrender the Phase Shifter and hand over his key in exchange for Jack. After Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock to prevent Megatron destroying Earth, Smokescreen returned with the others to base, only to find that the Decepticons were attacking it. The Autobots were forced to abandon base, and Smokescreen bridged to a point somewhere in the US. Unwilling to abandon everything, Smokescreen used the phase shifter to sneak back. Following the base's destruction, he was able to pull Optimus from the wreckage and take his barely-functioning leader to an underground cavern. He searched fruitlessly through the ruins of the base for medical supplies. Optimus asked after the Forge of Solus Prime, giving Smokescreen the idea to look for it in the Decepticon fortress. Scattered Using the phase shifter, Smokescreen boarded the Decepticon warship and found both Airachnid and the Forge. On his return to the cavern, Prime refused to use the Forge on himself, believing its power should be conserved to repair the Omega Lock, and that Smokescreen would succeed him as Autobot leader. Smokescreen refused to let Optimus die and used the Forge to revive his leader. The pair headed for Darkmount, but Smokescreen was left behind by Optimus's new flight-capable form, and by the time he arrived, the battle was already over. The Autobots reassembled at a human military base, where Ratchet reassured Smokescreen he'd done the right thing. Smokescreen got a new paint job, but when he returned to base was vilified by Ultra Magnus, who then ordered him to stack empty energon cubes. As he did this, Smokescreen quietly complained about how he had nearly been a Prime. He, Optimus and Bumblebee headed to Texas to stop the Decepticons from retrieving Predacon remains located there, only to find themselves fighting the formidable team of Shockwave and Soundwave. Despite their best efforts, Soundwave still managed to send the piece of the Predacon remains to the Nemesis via an expertly timed GroundBridge. During a mission to secure energon, Smokescreen volunteered to accompany the Wreckers into an abandoned mine to scout things out. He was teamed up with Bulkhead, but the pair failed to find anything. Evolution After Ultra Magnus was forced to have a claw for a hand, Smokescreen attempted to cheer him up by suggesting it could become his signature, like Bumblebee's damaged voice box, but this merely annoyed Bumblebee. Smokescreen was part of the team that failed to stop a Decepticon raid, but he did get to witness Optimus capturing Soundwave. He and Bulkhead were later assigned to guard the creepy Decepticon, and when Soundwave got loose, the pair found themselves knocked out by him. Minus One When they recovered, they found that Soundwave had abducted Ratchet. Fortunately it turned out a piece Smokescreen had blasted off Laserbeak would be useful in finding the Decepticon warship. They launched a probe carrying Laserbeak's transponder and monitored it and Optimus's progress from the base. Though the probe was destroyed, Ratchet was able to send them the coordinates to the Decepticon warship, and Smokescreen and the others geared up in preparation to assault the Nemesis. Though assigned to accompany Arcee and Bumblebee, Smokescreen promptly struck off on his own. He retrieved the Star Saber from the warship's storeroom with the intention of returning it to Optimus, however when he reached the Omega Lock control room, Shockwave blasted him. The Autobots continued to battle until Megatron perished at the hands of Bumblebee. With the warship under their control, the Autobots were able to return to Cybertron and restore it. After a farewell to their human friends, Smokescreen and the other Autobots returned home through the space bridge. In the aftermath of Cybertron's rebirth, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus went patrolling to find Starscream and Shockwave. They instead ran into two new Predacons and would have been killed had Smokescreen not saved them both with the phase shifter. Smokescreen and the other Autobots attempted to persuade Predaking to help them, but were unsuccessful. After encountering Unicron, in possession of Megatron's rebuilt form, the Autobots realized that the dark god intended to destroy their world. After foiling an attempt by Starscream to retake the warship, the Autobots attempted to defend the Well of All Sparks from Unicron's onslaught. It was only when Optimus returned that Unicron was defeated, and Smokescreen was later present when Optimus sacrificed himself to restore the AllSpark to Cybertron. Smokescreen then went off for sometime, becoming absent for years. Debut: The Search for Smokescreen Smokescreen made his first appearance when he came in to help out Prowl and Hardhead fight off a horde of trespassing Vehicon bounty hunters. Smokescreen came in a little late for the fight against the Vehicons, but made up for it by partaking in the fight against Fearstorm, a towering juggernaut of a Vehicon. After some more scuffling, Smokescreen defeated Fearstorm by the combined attacks from Prowl, Hardhead and Switchback and by Smokescreen's electronet, causing Fearstorm to lose balance and fall off a large cliff. After Fearstorm's defeat, Smokescreen went over to Prowl and Hardhead and explained that he had been stuck on Earth for some time, and he too was ambushed by some Vehcions, and was thankful that Prowl and Hardhead came to help him out with the situation. Before the three Autobots could celebrate though, Jury-Rig then arrived and attacked the trio, and threw down an EMP Grenade. Jury-Rig then stormed off and Smokescreen (along with Prowl and Hardhead) transformed and rolled away. Tabriz Tango Smokescreen along with Prowl and Hardhead showed up at Tabriz to fight against Team Destron's forces. Smokescreen and Prowl briefly took on Snarler and then later just fought off the rest of the horde of Vehicons. Eventually, him, Prowl and Hardhead together finished off the rest of the attacking Destron forces there and then walked away onto their next mission. Vienna Brawl Smokescreen along with Hardhead and Prowl went to Vienna, Austria to assist Sideswipe takedown the wild Decepticon Scowl. However Smokescreen was interrupted by the lobster Decepticon Bisk before he could do so, and was forced to fight him off. Soon Smokescreen defeated Bisk by trapping him in one of his electronets, trapping and tangling Bisk up for a while. Smokescreen then went over to help Hardhead to combat against Thundehoof, but he and Hardhead were then defeated by one might stomp attack from Thunderhoof that sent him and Hardhead flying against a brick wall. Fortunately, they survived and were soon rescued by Prowl. Afterwards, him, Prowl and Hardhead then transformed and rolled out. Macabre Strikes Smokescreen made a small appearance in the RP where he along with Prowl and Hardhead went up to check around the area. They heard some loud noises, Smokescreen searching around. Hardhead, Prowl and Smokescreen then drove by to where they might have heard the noises, to which they then found Hardshell's group. Breakdown then appeared and fought off all three Autobots. Soon then Mummy Vehicons summoned by Macabre appeared and attacked all three Autobots; to which Hardhead then fought them all off. Soon Macabare retreated, and Smokescreen along with Prowl and Hardhead took off. Equinox Prime Smokescreen reappeared in another brief appearance where he along with Prowl and Hardhead met up with the famous but incompetant Autobot commander, Equinox Major. However, the three were then ambushed by Skirmisher and then all three Autobots had to fight him off on their own; with Smokescreen shooting his Blasters and Eletro-Net at him. Equinox Major was not impressed by the three Autobots efforts and decided to take down the Decepticon himself. Equinox Major, Diamondhide, Cannonfodder and Deadguy then charged and attacked Skirmisher, however Cannonfodder and Deadguy were then killed by Skirmisher, much to both Equinox Major and Diamondhide's shock. Equinox Major, Diamondhide, Prowl and Hardhead then ganged up on Skirmisher and attacked him with all they got, but the Decepticon was far too powerful and blasted all four of them away. Equinox Major then sent in some of his Autotroopers to dispatch of the 'Con, but that backfired horribly. However, just when all hope seemed lost, Switchback came in and kicked Skirmisher's behind and forced Skirmisher to retreat and destroyed all of the Feral Autotroopers. Despite Switchback's help though, Equinox Major did not take Switchback to favorably and labeled him as suspicious. Equinox Major then ordered all of the Autotroopers and Diamondhide to head back into the ship, as they had much work to do. Equinox, Diamondhide and the Autotroopers then went inside their Autobot dropship and took off. Likewise, Smokescreen, Hardhead, and Prowl then took off as well. Abilities & Equipment * Phase Shifter: Smokescreen owns the Phase Shifter, an Iacon relic that resembles a watch and is very useful for stealth missions. It can do the following: ** Intangibility: When wearing the Phase Shifter, the user can become intangible and to pass through solid objects. * Blasters: '''Smokescreen's main weapon are pair of arm mounted laser blasters hidden in his arms. * '''Electronet Launcher: '''This weapon can fire out a electrofied net that can deliver a powerful bioelectric shock when in use and it can tangle up the target in said net. * '''Enhanced Agility: Smokescreen has enhanced agility and is very acrobatic. Quotes Trivia * Smokescreen's "38" 's on his car doors are a homage to his G1 incarnation. * He is the Transformers Prime incarnation of the character. * According to the Transformers: Prime Season 1 DVD/Blu-ray featurettes, Smokescreen was in the original line-up for Season 1, and would've died in the Season finale. However, the character was replaced by Cliffjumper and his death was moved to the first episode. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Cybertronians Category:Male Personality Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Autobots